1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion technology, and more particularly, to a power supply apparatus associated with a DC-DC voltage conversion and having a short protection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a traditional DC-DC converter adopting a PWM-based control mechanism encounters an output terminal (load) short-circuit, if there is no additional short-circuit protection being applied, then the DC-DC converter would continuously generate/output an abnormal large current for flowing through the shorted load. As a result, an unusual increase to the temperature of the DC-DC converter itself or the components within the load may occur, thereby increasing a risk of damaging the DC-DC converter itself or the components within the load.